And Baby Makes 3
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki become parents for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**And Baby Makes 3**

**OK, this is going to be a 2 chapter story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read 'The Proposal'; this is kind of a continuation on it.**

Misaki was freaking out, pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He couldn't sit, couldn't read, he couldn't do anything. He glanced at the door, why wasn't Akihiko here freaking out with him. It was the most important ever and he wasn't here.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Misaki cringed, _'Please be ok, for the love of GOD please be ok.'_

His breathing quickened as he heard another scream, his eyes widened and began to breath deep breathes to try to stop himself from panicking. He couldn't do this, not alone.

Just then, the door on the other side of the waiting room opened and in walked Akikiho, looking as panicked as Misaki was.

"Has it happened yet?"

Misaki shook his head, watching as Akikiho let out a breath of relief.

"I would never forgive myself if I missed this."

"Usagi, I...-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Misaki cringed once again and Akihiko's arms were around him, Misaki's face buried in his white button-up shirt. Every time they heard the scream, Akihiko's arms would tighten around Misaki's shaking body and then relax when it had finished. Neither had any idea how long they had been standing there until they realised the screaming had stopped.

The door suddenly opened and a woman dressed in white gowns came out. Akihiko released Misaki and watched as the woman approached them, a blue blanket delicately held in her arms. With one hand, she removed her mask to show a very large grin to them.

"Congratulations, it's a little boy."

Akihiko collapsed on one of the many seats in the room and began to laugh. The woman approached Misaki and carefully, while instructing him on how his arms should be, placed the blanket in his waiting arms. Misaki slowly sat down next to Akihiko, who carefully lifted a fold of blue blanket to see what was underneath.

There it was, a little red boy sleeping, whimpering slightly as the blanket was moved. Akihiko moved his point finger towards the sleeping boy's tiny hand, both watching as the hand tried to grip the finger.

Misaki was crying "Look how little he is *sniff* Usagi."

"…yeah…"

"*sniff* He's ours Usagi."

"…yeah…"

Misaki looked up at the woman. "When can we *sniff* take him home?"

"The hospital just needs to give him a check-up and make sure he's ok, then a few other things. He can probably go home in 2 to 3 days if everything goes smoothly."

"Misaki, he's opening his eyes."

They watched in awe as the baby opened his eyes, showing his green eyes to his new parents for the first time.

**TBC**

**Wow, that wasn't a long chapter. I'm not exactly sure what it's like waiting so I guessed, ANYWAY thank you for reading. There will be a second chapter. **

**For anyone who wants to know, I'm basing my stories, the Kamijo family and all that, on surrogacy so all kids are biologically theirs… just so you all know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Baby Makes 3**

**HELLO EVERYBODY!!! Thank u for everyone who reviewed and read. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying my stories so far so I hope that this is up to everyone's standards. ENJOY.**

Misaki always surprised Akihiko in so many, some were small while others were large, but he always noticed. He noticed how quickly Misaki adapted to living with him, how quickly he adapted to his frequent perverted attacks, and his likes and dislikes on foods. But what really surprised his was how quickly Misaki adapted to having the baby home. He had become a regular house-wife.

During their time at the hospital, waiting for their baby boy to be released, they had discussed names for their new son.

"Why not Suzuki?"

Misaki shook his head as he nursed the baby boy, feeding his with a bottle as directed by the nurses, "I don't want him to be named after your bears."

This knocked off 95% of his naming list. He sighed and leaned back, trying to think of a more suitable name that would be acceptable to Misaki.

"Well….what about Keiichi?"

"Umm…. no, I don't think so."

"How bout Akihiko Jr, that sounds nice don't you think?"

"No"

"But what's wrong with Akihiko Jr?"

Misaki sighed and rolled his head. He looked down as the baby was finishing, gently raising him to his shoulder, gently patting his back till he let out a small burp, then cradled him back in his arms as his eyes stared up at him.

"How about Hiroaki?"

Akihiko raised his eyebrow, "Hmm…'widespread brightness' that seems appropriate. Hiroaki, yes, that will do him very well. My, Misaki, I never knew you were so good with naming things."

Misaki went red, "Shut up Usagi."

The next day, they had been able to take little Hiroaki home, into the nursery which had been Misaki's room. Been Akihiko, he went a little overboard on the room as he does with everything. The room was designed for either a boy or a girl, the walls hand pained to be different scenes, one a jungle that drifted into an African savannah, then an ocean scene and finally snow scene, all complete with a number of animals that would exist in the area. A crib was in the centre on the room, a baby blue blanket was carefully folded on one of the sides. A draw was stationed against the savannah wall, filled with baby clothes they had brought. Next to it was a white changing table, fully stocked with nappies, wipes and a bin next to it. Near the ocean scene was a wooden rocking chair, curtesy of Takahiro, which had belonged to Misaki's mother. It was positioned near a window which showed off the city of Tokyo.

It took a few days for Hiroaki to be settled in his new surroundings but soon everything calmed down and Akihiko watched Misaki change before his eyes. In only a day, Misaki had become completely in-tuned with everyone of Hiroaki's cries, the 'I'm-tired-and-wanna-go-to-bed' cries to the 'I've-done-a-poo' cries, which to Akihiko, all sounded the same.

Akihiko marvelled at Misaki as he quickly altered his daily routine and managed to fit everything he used to do plus fit in checking on Hiroaki. Akihiko did try to help with housework, but he only made more mess, so Misaki had assigned him onto feeding duties, which worked out well, but at the end of every day, Misaki was completely stuffed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow and would not wake up for anything. Now this may have been a problem, but Akihiko could also adapt.

Akihiko had nightshift, keeping the baby monitor on his side of the bed so when Hiroaki woke, he would hear.

Akihiko awoke on one such night, or morning to be exact. He quietly turned the monitor off and swung his body from the bed. On his way to the nursery, he stretched and let out a loud yawn, scratching his head in hope to wake himself up. He gently pushed the door open to be greeted by Hiroaki's whimpers.

He leaned over the crib and looked down at the squirming babe, who had halted his crying as soon as he had seen Akihiko. He reached down and lifted Hiroaki, nursing him against his chest.

"What's wrong Hiroaki?"

Akihiko gently manoeuvred Hiroaki in order for him to check his diaper, all clear. He looked down at the baby, who wasn't making that sucking face he did when he was hungry, so it couldn't be that.

"Were you just lonely?"

The little boy just tilted his head slightly, his green eyes never leaving Akihiko's grey-blue ones. Akihiko sighed and quietly moved towards the rocking chair. He gently rocked back and forth; the motion slowly drove both Hiroaki and Akihiko back to sleep.

The next thing Akihiko knew he was been gently nudged awake. He groggily opened his eyes, shifting slightly due to his body finally registering the uncomfortableness of sleeping in the rocking chair. He looked up to see Misaki's smiling face looking down on him. In his arms slept Hiroaki.

"Good morning Usagi-san, did you sleep well?"

**The End**

**DONE!! *sigh* that actually took a while to write and it's not even that long… I didn't really know what to write but I think its ok.**

**OK Misaki and Akihiko will be having another baby, another boy, but I need help naming him. He will have Akihiko's eyes and black hair. I would like anyone who knows a good Japanese name that will suite him to tell me… please. Just write it in your review and depending on how many of you lovely ladies and gents respond to this request and are willing to help me find the next boys name… *sigh*… I don't want to look for his name, it took me soo long to decide to call this baby boy Hiroaki, but I think the meaning of the name was right, 'widespread brightness' is the actual meaning of the name.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!**


	3. Rae908 Explain

**Rae_908 tries to explain your questions**

OK, first, in all my stories there is **NO** male pregnancy. They have the babies through surrogacy, which is when a woman agrees to carry a baby until it's born and then give it to its parents, or the people who want the baby. This is allowed in many countries, look it up on the internet.

Now, Misaki and Akihiko's children have black hair cause the donor mother has black hair and cause I want them too. So nah. Also, I know Akihiko's eyes are like purple-grey-blue colour, but his ring is sapphire.

Also, I would like to thank Pinkblackwhite, maybe they should have twins, but for some reason I cannot see Misaki and Akihiko raising a girl….yeah.


End file.
